pokemon_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Hoenn Heroes
Pokemon Hoenn Heroes is a show about the Pokemon Trainer Max. And Orange. And Fire. In this show trainers from the real show have deffrent Pokemon like Jessie has a Hypno. Seasons Season 1 More soon Gallery Hoenn Heroes.png|The Hoenn Heroes Epsiodes Max vs Poochyena Max just moved to Hoenn and went to Birchs lab to get his starter Pokemon. Mudkip Treecko and Torchic. He choosed Mudkip. He went to the PokeMart to buy some Pokeballs. But suddenly Birch called and said he was attacked by a Poochyena! Max: What?! Il be there as soon as i can! Birch: Hurry! Max: *Jumps off leges and trips on last one* MUDKIP TACKLE! Mudkip: *Tackles Poochyena off another edge* Poochyena: Pooch YENA! *Bites* ???: Grrr.... Birch: Uhhh MAX! *Mightyenas come out of knowhere* Max: ! Water Gun Max: Great now Leer then Tackle! Mightyenas: *Run* Poochyena: *Runs over to Max* Birch: I think he wants to be your Pokemon... Max: Alright! Go Pokeball! Whos That Pokemon?: Mudkip Treecko Trouble TV: Its just in! A Treecko has been seein around the forest near Pettleburg City! Max: A Treecko? *Flash Back* Birch: Mudkip Torchic or Treecko? *Flashback over* Max: *Runs to forest* Max: I think i see it! Max: Its getting closer its- ???: LOOOOOOOOOOOUDRED! Max: MY EARS! Treecko: *Jumps on Max's head* Max: Grr... Go Great Ball! Treecko: *Kicks it down and it catchs Loudred* Max: ._. Max: Well i have a new Pokemon..... Max: Go Loudred! And use Roar! Loudred: Looooud RED! Treecko: ! *falls* Max: Great! Mudkip Tackle! Treecko: *Kicks Mudkip and uses Absorb* Mudkip: Mud... Kip! *faints* Max: Return..... ???: Haunter Now! *Haunter throws a Bomb at Treecko* Treecko: ! *gets hit* Tree- CKO! Max: Orange? Orange: Its me! *theme plays* Max: NOT DEH THEME! *runs and catchs Treecko with a Pokeball* Max: Alright! I got Treecko! Orange: And im gonna adventure with you! Playing my theme... :3 Max: NO! Whos That Pokemon?: Tailow Team Hoenn Heroes Max: Hey Orange have you seen Fire anywhere? Orange: No why? Max: Just wondering... Loudred: Loooudred! :3 Mudkip: Mud... Kip... Mud..... Kip..... :3 Haunter: *Gets out bomb* :3 Poochyena: Poo Poo. :3 Treecko: *Faceplam* Joey: ! You looked at meh lets battle! But meh awome rattata will PWNZ U GUYZ LOLOLOL! Haunter: *Throws bomb at Joey* Joey: AWSOME RATTATA USE HYPA BEM! ???: Blaziken Blaze Kick! Joey: HAXZ PEANUTZ PANCAKEZ Max and Orange: Fire? Fire: *Jumps down* thats me! Max: Alright! Orange: Hey Max the town where your 1st Gym Battle is is up ahead here! Max: Awsome! Max: Last one there is a wild Magikarp! *runs there* Max's Pokemon: *Run with* Fire: Return Blazeiken! *runs there* Orange: WAIT UP! Haunter: *Follows* Whos That Pokemon?: Banette Rock Hard Battle Max: Okay where here! Max: Poochyena and Loudred would have a hard time agiants Roxxane.... Orange: But Mudkip and Treecko will make Roxxane weaker then Joey! Fire: Lets go! Roxxane: So your Max? Max: Yep! Roxxane: Welcome to the- Max: Treecko Absorb! *Geodude faints* Roxxane: Well the rules are each side picks 2 Pokemon... Roxxane: Go Nosepass! Max: Treecko Absorb! Nosepass: .... Roxxane: Nosepass Rock Slide! Treecko: ! *faints* Person: Treecko is unable to battle! Max: Return Treecko... Mudkip lets go! Roxxane: Rock Tomb! Max: Water Gun! Nosepass: *falls over* Roxxane: ..... you win.... Max: Yes! My 1st badge. Whos That Pokemon?: Treecko Nuzleaf Challange Max: I got my 1st Gym Badge! Now to- Huh?! Orange: Fainted Seedots? Nuzleaf: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf! ???: Hypno keep it up! Fire: A Nuzleaf!? Max: Being attacked! ???: Who are you people? Im trying to catch this! Max: More like trying to kill it! What do you think this is a wild Pokemons Nuzlocke challange???? ???: Well lets have a battle then! If you win i stop and leave Hoenn. But if you lose i keep all your Pokemon! Max: Lets do this! You are challanged by Team Rocket Jessie Jessie: 2 vs 2 battle! Max: Mudkip Poochyena lets do this! Jessie: Go Arbok and Hypno! Max: Mudkip Water Gun on Arbok! Jessie: Posion Tail now! Max: Poochyena Bite on Hypno! Nuzleaf: Nu- Nuzleaf...... Max: Mudkip Surf! *Arbok faints but Hypno survives* Jessie: Hypno Sidekick! Max: ! Nuzleaf: NUZLEAF! *kicks Hypno in face making him faint* Jessie: Grrr... Il go back to Kanto...... Max: Alright! Nuzleaf: Nuuuuuuuz Leaf! Max: Hey Nuzleaf wanna come with us? Nuzleaf: Nuzleaf Nuzleaf! Max: Alright Go Pokeball! *Click* Orange: Your 5th Pokemon... Fire: We still need to have a rematch later... Category:Pokemon Hoenn Heroes Category:Fan Made Shows Category:Hoenn